marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina Nicknames: Little Snowflake Former Aliases: Darkchylde, Lightchylde Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Occupation: Former Sorceress Supreme of Belasco's Limbo Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: New Mutants, Hellions Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown =Origin= The little sister of Colossus, transformed into Magik while in Limbo. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Xavier Institute Known Relatives: Colossus, Mikhail Rasputin (brothers) First Appearance: Giant Sized X-Men #1 (as Illyana), New Mutants #14 (as Magik) Final Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #303 =History= Somehow, Arcade and Miss Locke captured Illyana along with several other of the X-Men's loved ones. After they were freed, Colossus allowed his sister to stay in the US. Piotr felt that his sister would be safe and should not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail. Illyana's stepping discs transported her into Belasco's Limbo. She was instructed in magic by an alternate version of Storm. Belasco attempted to use her as a pawn, but she was able to defeat him after he agreed to apprentice her. When she returned to Earth, she was a teenager, the same age as Shadowcat. She and Kitty became very close and seemed to share a link. The Beyonder wiped the New Mutants out of existence then reformed them, angry that Illyana refused his 'gift' of her power being transferred to Kitty. However, they seemed detached, and Magneto was tricked by Empath into having them join the Hellions to see if Emma Frost could help. They eventually returned to normal. Sy'm used Magik during Inferno, forcing her to use spells that would weaken the dimensional barriers and transform her into the demonic Darkchylde. She found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Collossus found a badly damaged armor, but Illyana was still alive inside. Opening it, he found Illyana had returned to her natural age. Colossus took her to her parents, but her father and mother were soon murdered by agents looking for a way to stop a mutant called the Soul Skinner. The Soul Skinner's mind control was ineffective on children, however he came across a device that could age others. He sought to use Illyana's powers for his evil purposes. The X-Men were able to stop the Soul Skinner and prevent Illyana from being reaged. However, while examining her they learned that she had contracted the Legacy Virus. Sometime in the past, Illyana had met her older brother Mikhail (or a future version of him). He showed Illyana a future where she had died of the virus, but said he had found a cure and could alter her DNA to provide it. Although her New Mutants teammates clashed with the future versions of themselves, Mikhail was allowed to try and make her immune. In reality, he transferred the virus to her, hoping that her mystical powers could form an immunity while she was still young. Karma removed thier memories of the incident. Illyana died from the virus despite efforts to cure her. She was the first known victim of the virus. Her death greatly troubled Colossus, who had been on a mission looking for information on the virus when she passed away. Upon defeating her mother and Belasco, Amanda Sefton now wields the Soulsword, the name of Magik, and control of Limbo. =Characteristics= Height: 5'5" Weight: 120lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: She was temporarily aged to a teenager after being in Limbo. =Powers= Known Powers: Illyana could create 'stepping discs' that allowed her to teleport by going through Limbo. She also seemed to have a natural affinity to magic. She was a very powerful sorceress and ruled Limbo as Sorceress Supreme. Known Abilities: Highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo. However, use of magic could also trigger a demonic 'Darkchylde' form. Illyana could use her Soulsword to deflect magic, harm intangible beings, steal souls and purge the soul of another being if they were possessed. It would also form protective armor. Strength Level: Strength level unknown =Miscellaneous= Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: The Soulsword. =Notes= *The New Mutants' encounter with Mikhail Rasputin was retroactively added in the miniseries 'Truth or Death'. It supposedly takes place between New Mutants #25 and #26 =Trivia= * Trivia =Recommended Readings= * Recommended Readings =Related Articles= * Related Articles =External Links= * name of page/site =References= * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters